Whatever Next?
by Agatha2460
Summary: After confusion about a date, soggy sandwichs and some gnat bites... Whatever's next? Nick/Sara.
1. Chapter 1

This is set around the episode of 'Pledging Mr Johnson' when Sara walks into the locker room and finds Nick and Warrick changing before thier shift starts. Please read and review as I am still pretty new to writing fics and need all the help I can get… Enjoy!

* * *

Sara was still eyeing up Nicks muscular torso as Warrick left for the evidence vault, "So me and you 419 western RVU."

Nick turned noting Sara's close proximity and that million dollar smile that made his heart melt, "I know a dead body at a Fraternity… 7am, looks like we're pulling another double," he said as he started buttoning up his shirt.

"I know, we don't have all day," She paused for a moment, glancing at his top, "Are… are you going to wear that?"

Laughing a little Nick turned to confront her, "Yeah." As he spoke he grinned and nodded his head just to reassure himself.

Undeterred by this Sara continued, "It's erm… Hideous."

"Thanks" His tone was decidedly sarcastic as he heard Sara walk towards the locker room door behind him, "Hey, Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Could I… Erm, I was wondering it. I mean, what I'm trying to say is..." Suddenly Nicks nerves of steel had failed him and the feeling he had from first asking a girl out in High school had replaced it.

"Nick… You're rambling. What is it?"

Nick mentally gave himself a quick prep talk and inwardly kicked himself for babbling on, "Sara, would you like to go out some time?" Once he'd got it out he just couldn't stop talking, "I mean with me, on a kinda date. Erm, if you don't want to, that's fine as we--"

"Nick!" Sara was finding it hard to get a word in edgeways and cut him off mid sentence. "Nick, I would love to go out with you."

As soon as her words were out, Nicks smile spread from ear to ear. Despite not meeting her that long ago, he had gotten to know her quickly and immensely enjoyed her company. This was a friendship neither of them wanted to loose, but both wanted to see if it was a little more than friendship.

"Is it alright if I pick you up at 7?"

"Sure… Are you going to give me any idea where we're going though?" She looked at him curiously, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Somewhere..." He stood for a few seconds in silence trying to think of the right word, "Somewhere special."

Smiling, Sara knew not to push him for any more information. She had heard a lot about Nick the 'Ladies Man' and was unsure if that part of him actually existed. The 6 o'clock news every evening, bought to the lab by the one and only Greg Sanders, about Nicks 'newest trophy' always seemed to be an unlikely story - if not, a fictional one. Sara wanted to get to know the real Nick Stokes, not the fictional character that Greg was making him out to be. Maybe... Just maybe this date would let her do just that…


	2. Chapter 2

After a rough shift, Sara wasn't sure she could cope with going out. But as Nick said goodbye to her in the car parking lot with a huge grin on her face, she didn't have the heart to tell him. Instead she went home, rifled through her closet, emptied it's entirety onto her bed and still struggled to find something to wear.

'Somewhere _special_,' those words ran around in her head. What exactly could you wear to 'Somewhere special'? Finally, just as she thought all hope was lost, her eye caught sight of something under several garments on the bed. Noticing the time, 6:40, she rushed over to it - pulling it out of the pile and hastily put it on.

As she stood, admiring herself in the mirror, she couldn't help thinking that something was missing… She wore a sleek, deep purple halter necked dress which complimented her figure perfectly.

The necklace her friend had given her… That's what was missing! As she attached the clasp around her neck, the Amethyst stone slide into place just in time as the doorbell rang.

Sara opened the door and her stomach sunk. Nick was standing at the door in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and a jacket - looking as casual as anything. As she looked Nick up and down, form head to toe, she was a little speechless.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I'll go change. I though we were going to a restaurant or something," embarrassment clearly edged Sara's voice and face as she turned and started to head towards her bedroom; but a hand caught her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Sara, you look beautiful…" Nicks voice and compliment allowed Sara to relax a little despite being a bit uncomfortable by the rarity of a compliment, "I want to apologize for you getting mis-lead about what to wear, but where I'm taking you really is special."

"I should still change though, I mean… I look a bit out of place," Sara's insecurities were getting the better of her as her nerves made themselves known.

"Why would you do that when you look so gorgeous?" Nicks voice was deadly serious and he smiled as Sara's face showed the faintest hue of pink in them. "Come on," he said, taking her hand, "Your carriage awaits madam."

Grabbing her purse, which lay upon her work surface, Sara allowed herself to be lead down the pathway and up to Nick's car. He quickly opened the door so Sara could get in and then made his way around to the driver's side.

As he started the ignition the radio came on. Immediately, Nick started singing softly to the tune which was playing. Sara just sat smiling as they drove through the hustle and bustle that was Sin City.

- - - - -

After a half an hour drive, the banter between the pair had resumed. Nick pulled his Denali up into the car park and Sara finally realized where they were.

"Lake Tahoe..." Smiling, Sara followed Nick out and round to boot.

"Oh no! You have got to be kidding me!" Nick said as he looked at the picnic basket and interior of the Denali.

Somewhere in their journey, the wine that Nick had packed had smashed and leaked all over the back of the car and all over the picnic food. He quickly rescued what was left of the food and grabbed the blanket from the back seat, determined that nothing else was going to go wrong.

"These sandwiches are nice… Despite the slight taste of wine," Sara giggled as she spoke, which bought a smile to Nicks face.

"At least it can't get any worse," he replied. Despite the small problems that had occured, Nick felt that it was all going pretty well. He had succeeded in making Sara laugh and had a chance to see her in an amazing dress that was an image of perfection in his eyes.

"Ouch!" Sara swiftly moved her hand in an attempt to kill something, "Ow! Something's biting me!"

Sara swatted around a few more times before Nick finally got bitten. In the space of a few moments they seemed to be surrounded by the flying creatures, who seemed all to happy to feast on the pair.

"Ouch! Ah, damn mosquitoes," hastily taking Sara's hand and taking hold of the blanket and remaining food he lead her to a nearby bench which had bug repellant lights around it.

"You would have thought it's a bit cold for mosquitoes this time of year," Sara said jokingly as she rubbed her arm. Even with it being fall, the mosquitoes seemed to be out in force.

"Here," Nick pulled off the jacket he put on Sara's shoulders in an attempt to stop the onslaught of midge bites, "At least this will stop them a little..."

Sara pulled it tight around her shoulders and she basked in the warmth and shield it gave her, "Thanks."

"I'm really sorry about all of this Sara, I'll understand if you…"

Before Nick had a chance to finfish his sentence, a deep rumble echoed throughout the land. The pair looked up at the skies.

"You have got to be kidding!"

The heavens opened and buckets of water came flooding to the ground. Sara quickly slipped off her shoes before she and Nick looked towards one another and simultaneously smirked and shouted, "RUN!"

They immediately got up and started sprinting to where they had parked, hand in hand. As they sat in the warm, dry interior of the Denali they both burst out laughing as they looked at one another. As the laughter subsided, Nick had a foolproof plan that wouldn't be able to go wrong.

"Would you like to come back to mine?" As he registered what he just said he quickly continued talking, "I mean, to watch a movie or something?"

"As long as I can borrow a towel, I seem to be a bit wet," she replied.

Nicks famous Texan smile crept across his face, "Deal! I think I may be need one as well."

He tousled his wet hair a little, trying to get a few of the drips out before starting up the car. The radio jumped into life and Nick's singing started up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the kind reviews, they are much appriciated. Without further or do, here is the final chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

They drove, singing for about 20 minutes down the dirt path which lead in and out of Lake Tahoe until a loud thud shook the car and slowly bought it to a halt. Nick sighed heavily as he tried to restart the car, once, twice, three times before giving up.

"I'll go have a look, see if I can sort it out," he said as he popped the bonnet open, grabbed his torch from the side of his seat and made his way around to the front of the car.

Flashing the torch around, there were no obvious problems. As Nick placed his hands behind the heater to find out if any of the wiring had come loose he felt a burning sensation in his fingers. Pulling his arm out in pain, he stood up forgetting about the hood on the Denali and smacked his head.

"Ahhh! Damn car!" Nick cursed as he stepped away from the vehicle.

"Nick… I'm coming out to help," Sara opened her door ready to get out.

"No, don't worry... I'm okay, it'll get going in a minute."

"Don't be stupid Nicky, your hurt!" She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and got out of the car.

She stood for a few seconds, contemplating how to get around the rather large mud puddle that they had stopped in. When she thought she'd found a safe route over it, she took a step forward in doing so she slipped on the mud beneath her. Grabbing for anything on the car to stabilize her, but finding nothing she fell, letting out a slight scream she fell.

Hastily, Nick made his way over to her and offered her a hand to help her back up. Unfortunately, neither of them had noticed how close Nick was to the mud and as Nick helped Sara up his foot slid across the mud causing both of them to fall over and land in a heap of bodies.

By this time, the 'date' atmosphere had most defiantly been obliterated. They both sat for a few seconds looking at each other before concurrently exploding into hysterics.

"Whatever Next!?" Nick chuckled as he rose to his feet. He offered Sara a hand, making sure his feet were steady and away from and slippery mud and pulled her to her feet.

- - - - -

Two hours later, after Nick had called for a tow-truck and it had delivered them back to his place; Sara was sitting on the coach trying to figure out what movie to watch. She'd also changed into a pair of Nick's sister's trousers, which had been left behind from her last visit, and one of Nick's spare tops.

"So, what are we watching?" Nick asked as he set two beers down on the table in front of them and plonked himself down on the couch next to Sara.

"Do you have anything that doesn't have mindless violence in it?" She asked, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

Nick quickly disappeared down the hallway and returned triumphantly with a DVD in his hand.

"My niece left this over here last week." He said, flashing the case at Sara as he popped the DVD in the player.

"Bambi!?"

"Well, you did say no violence…" Nick challenged half-heartedly as he hit the play button.

Sara smirked at him before settling down to watch the movie.

Bambi was frolicking through fields of flowers as Nick turned to face Sara, "Hey... Sar?"

"Yeah?" she turned to face him, hearing the serious tone to his voice.

"I know that this date wasn't exactly one of the best, "Nick looked at the floor as he continued, "and I'll understand if you just want to leave it at this… Just friends…"

""Nick," she placed her hand under his chin so that he was looking her in the eye, "Nick… I wouldn't have said yes to the date if I just wanted to be friends still. Sure it's been a little," she paused for a minute, trying to think of the right word.

Nick finished her sentence, "Disastrous!"

Sara couldn't help laughing. Despite having soggy sandwiches, being bitten by midges, getting caught in a freak storm, Nick burning his hand and bumping his head and both of them ending up sitting in a mud puddle, Sara had enjoyed the evening.

Nick looked a little disheartened by Sara's laughter and looked back at the TV. Sara stopped laughing almost immediately and cupped his cheek as she twisted his head towards her. Their lips met in a soft kiss and as Nick worked out what was happening he pulled Sara a little closer; intent in getting completely lost in this kiss. Sara didn't seem to object as Nick laid back and pulled her with him.

A few minutes later Sara broke the kiss reluctantly for the need of air. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she looked down at Nick.

"Wow"

As Sara got her breath she quickly lent down ready to give Nick the kiss of his life when all of the lights went out and the TV turned off.

"What happened?"

Nick lent up slightly on his elbows with Sara still lying across his chest, "I guess its power-outage." He smiled wickedly through the darkness as he placed his hand around Sara's waist and pulled her close to him, "I think we should make the most of it," he said mischievously.

Sara let her hand wonder to the nap of his neck as she lowered her head towards Nicks, letting her lips hover over his as she spoke huskily, "I think you may be right."

With that Nick lent up, capturing her lips with his.

- - - - -

The next night Sara and Nick had both arrived early for work after catching a cab together. They sat in the break room drinking coffee, Sara sat reading through a forensic journal and Nick was intent on finishing one of Grissom's crosswords he had left on the table from the previous night.

"Hey," Warrick greeted as he walked over to the coffee machine.

Both Nick and Sara nodded acknowledgement as Warrick made himself comfy in the chair opposite Sara.

Warrick couldn't help himself but ask, "How was the date last night?"

Sara looked up from the journal, a pointed look across her face, "How did you know about that?"

Chuckling Warrick replied, "The six o'clock news presented by the one and only Greg Sanders."

"I'm going to kill him!" and with that Sara speed out of the room towards the DNA lab leaving the two guys behind laughing.

"So how was it?" Warrick persisted as he changed seats over to where Nick was sitting.

"Erm... Let me think about that… Soggy sandwiches, red wine stained car, bug bites, rain, broken down car, burns and a bumped head, falling in a mud puddle and a power-outage," He concluded, smiling much to Warrick's confusion, "Apart from that, I think it went fine!"

_**End**_


End file.
